Bella, Don't Say A Single Vow
by twilight37
Summary: "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said 'speak now.'"  Jacob loses himself in a daydream at Bella's wedding.


**Ok, let's get this straight. No way will I ever be, and I repeat EVER, be Team Jacob. But after listening to the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, I got this image in my head of Jacob and wrote it into a short little story. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

I pressed myself against the creamy white wall, and closed my eyes.

'Why am I doing this again?' I ask myself for the thousandth time.

'Oh yeah, so save the life of your life from having the life sucked out of her.'

I can't, and won't stand to let this happen. That bloodsucker is going to suck her soul away. He's going to take her a life away before she's even lived. She'll be just like them; cold-blooded and disgusting.

A monster.

I sighed and leaned over, peeked into the halfway open door.

Bella was standing in the Cullen's oversized bathroom looking more beautiful than she ever had - as if that were even possible.

She looked like a beauty queen. Bella's hair was braided elegantly, with a white veil falling over her face. Her face was literally glowing. Her rosy cheeks radiating the deepest shade of red I'd ever seen in my entire life. Her big chocolate brown eyes were wider than usual, filled with anxiety. You could tell just by looking at her gorgeous face that she was nervous.

I could hear her heart thudding like a train.

Her dress was simple, and totally Bella. It was elegant and old fashioned; white lace dancing across the soft material. It hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her amazing frame.

She was everything I'd ever wanted. But everything I'd never had.

He wasn't right for her.

Bella should be standing in that bathroom waiting for _our_ wedding. She should be nervous because of _me_. Images of _me_ should be floating in her head. I should be waiting at the end of the aisle for _her_. We should be planning _our_ new life together.

She rubbed her hand across her arm. She wasn't facing the mirror, she was facing the opposite way while the pixie like bloodsucker and the Barbie doll stood in front of her smiling.

"Deep breaths, Bella," The petite one said, "And try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat your new face off."

"I'll get on that." She said, trying to sound sarcastic. Her voice was too shaky.

"I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?"

Shit. I silently ran into the nearby closet, praying that they wouldn't hear my footsteps. On any other circumstances, they would have found me by now by following my strong scent. But Seth was downstairs helping some of the other leeches, which disguised my smell.

The mind reader wasn't here yet, but he was expecting me anyway for a special dance with Bella later on. It probably wouldn't surprise him if I was here anyway. I guess both Seth and I would have to keep our thoughts under control.

Since the pixie couldn't see past the pack, she wouldn't be a problem.

Everything seemed to be working out perfectly.

"Um, maybe?" I heard Bella say softly.

They both darted out of the door.

I sighed in relief that they hadn't caught me. They were probably too caught up in the whole wedding ordeal to even care that I was here.

I slipped out of the closet, and sneaked down the staircase, being careful to avoid anyone that maybe walking down the same hall. Luckily, no one came my way, and I safely made it to where I was headed.

My hiding place.

I could have waited around for Edward to come home, but I wasn't going to risk giving away my plan. If he, or anybody found out for that matter, they'd kick me out of the house and vanish me for good.

Which meant that I would never be able to see my Bella again. And if I did see her, she'd be one of them. No heartbeat. No soul. No life.

The bloodsuckers had a talent with home décor, I'll give them that.

There were flowers all over the place, from freesia, lilac, orange blossoms, and roses. It was a bit strong for me, but was probably perfect for humans. Ribbons flowed across the arms of the chairs, even more flowers in a canopy over the alter.

My hiding place was nothing spectacular. It was behind a very long curtain, which would hide my feet and keep me unseen by the guests, the horrible husband-to-be, and the beautiful bride.

But it _was_ the perfect place for me to reveal myself.

Standing absolutely still for so long was very uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than I had thought. And it was hot. I wished that I hadn't worn a tuxedo, but it was the perfect attire for a wedding after all.

Soon, the guests started arriving. They all hugged, shook hands, and greeted one another. I knew basically everybody who had come, with the expectation of a few vampires. Of course there was Seth, Bella's mom and her husband. The annoying Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. Angela and Bella. My dad.

My heart started beating faster.

'Stay calm.' I reminded myself.

The ceremony was about to begin. Which meant it was almost time for me to make my big scene. I gulped silently.

People started walking down the aisle. Many of them were from the Cullen family, not that I paid any attention to them. Especially not to the groom who stood eagerly at the end of the aisle.

Then, there was a change of music. Everybody stood up and faced the staircase. Some took out cameras, ready to snap pictures. Others looked envious. Some looked teary eyed, and then there was me, who was probably just as nervous as the bride was.

She emerged down the aisle, with her father by her side. The crowd gasped. All eyes were focused on her. No one could ruin the moment.

I started sweating.

Her breathing was deep and heavy. Her whole body was shaking, and her cheeks were just as red, if not redder, then they were earlier.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Mr. Weber announced, looking at both bride and groom once the music had faded and she was safely next to her lover.

The rest of the words, and their vows were all a blur to me. I was to focused on what I was about to do… what I was going to say. I hadn't thought about that. I huge knot formed in my stomach.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him till death do you apart?"

"I do." She vowed. There were tears rolling down her warm cheeks.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to er as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He vowed back, smiling.

The group all awed. More cameras flash.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The words echo through the house.

The room was silent. No one makes a single sound. Everybody's heart was racing.

I know that this is it. My one and only shot at justice. My last chance to protest my love for the wonderful girl standing at the alter.

I emerged from the curtains.

"I object." I yell, loud enough so that everyone turns.

Everyone in the room had a horrified look on their face. People gasped. Dropped cameras. Bridesmaid drops their bouquets. Mr. Weber even looked shocked.

But Bella looked the most surprised.

"Ok, look." I begin, clearing my throat, still unsure what I should say. "I didn't plan on this. A few months ago, that girl was an emotional wreck. She was depressed because… _he_ left her with no warning. I tried to help her. I tried to bring her out of her depressed state. And It would have worked. If I would have had six more months then maybe I'd be standing at the alter with her. Not him. Me. But he comes back and she jumps back into his arms like nothing every happened."

And I went on to tell everything else.

She was in love with me. I knew that she still was. Even if she didn't love me as much as she loved Edward, she still had feelings for me.

"I'm sorry for ruining this wedding. I had to say that. I just had to let you know, Bella. This is your last chance to take me instead of him. If you want him… then go ahead. He'll say 'you may now kiss the bride' and you can forget this whole thing ever happened." I said shakily. "Or you can pick me."

There was an awkward silence. Bella just stared at me. Her jaw was wide open, her eyes were filled with utter shock.

Charlie stood up an started clapping.

Much to my surprise, everybody else started clapping as well. Everybody in the audience, with the exception of the Cullen's, were applauding for my speech. For my confession. For my bravery.

Bella held up the bottom of her dress and walked towards me slowly. At first I thought she was going to scream and me and slap me across the face.

But, no, instead she pulled me into a tight arm.

She pulled me into her arms and hugged me. I could feel the tears streamed down her cheeks as she rested her head on my chest.

"Oh, Jacob…"

I didn't say anything. I just pulled her closer to me, as tight as I could without suffocating her to death.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?" I gasped, stepping back.

I stared at Edward who looked just as surprised as I was.

"I said yes." She repeated and put her hand on the back of my head. She pulled my face down to her arms pressed her sweet, soft lips next to mine….

"Jacob, Jacob…. JAKE!" I heard somebody yell nearby. I groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head.

I sat up straight in bed and looked around my small room. Clothes were all over the room, the blankets were pushed towards the end of the bed. My window was wide open, sunlight pouring in.

I looked over at my alarm clock; twelve in the afternoon, which, for me, wasn't too late. It was actually pretty early for a werewolf.

Next to my alarm clock sat a picture frame. I picked it up and smiled back at the girl smiling in the picture.

My Bella. She stood hand in hand, happily next to her new husband.

"Jacob!" My dad called from somewhere in the house.

"Coming."

I smiled at the picture one more time, brushing my finger across her face, before I carefully set it back down and went to go see what the hell my dad wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it! If you'd like too, then please review. (:<strong>

**Song that the story is based off of:**

_http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=k5mr5RQa4ZA_

**Oh, and don't forget… Team Edward Forever. (:**


End file.
